


Touchable

by Thistlerose



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, Kissing, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-29
Updated: 2012-07-29
Packaged: 2017-11-10 23:56:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/472140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thistlerose/pseuds/Thistlerose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first touch might have been accidental.  The second, not so much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touchable

On purpose or not, Darwin started it.

When he put his hand on Alex’s knee to lever himself off the sofa, it _did_ something, lit something in Alex that’d been dark and dull for years.

Later, he found an excuse to thump Darwin’s shoulder playfully. Darwin frowned, but Alex kept his mouth shut. Played it cool, despite the simmering in his veins.

Darwin must’ve sensed something. The next time they were alone, he grabbed Alex’s wrist. In response, Alex shoved Darwin against the wall. When their mouths met, the heat in Alex flared, and he knew Darwin felt it too.

7/28/2012


End file.
